Thank You
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: On his way to meet his team, Sasuke thinks about the people he calls his family and how thankful he was to have them in his life. A cute Team 7 fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song "Thank You!!" by HOME MADE Kazoku (one of the best bands ever!)

Author's Note: I was just listening to this song, and I got the sudden inspiration for this story. So I decided to put away the KabuSaku fics for a little bit for a good old Team 7 story (and yes, with Sai)! If you want to, I'd recommend listening to the song for a good feeling with the story. Well, I recommend listening to it anyway; it's a really awesome song! Anyway, enjoy!

Thank You

For the first time in years, Sasuke felt at ease in his village of Konoha. It's been four years since he came back, revenge of his clan complete. His punishment, of course, was severe and much of the village resented his return, some wishing that he never came back through the gates.

There was four people, however, that stood up and were glad for his return to the village: the future ramen-loving Hokage, a beautiful cherry blossom, a once-emotionless artist, and a sensei still with his nose in perverted books.

"Sasuke-kun defeated a dangerous S-rank criminal and a Sannin, practically protecting the village from two of the biggest dangers!" Sakura exclaimed, angry at the girls she called her friends for back-mouthing the Uchiha in front of her.

"And if you try to pick a fight with him, you pick a fight with us!" Naruto yelled at a group of new recruits of Jonin who thought it would be fun to see if Sasuke was as strong as it was claimed.

"His efforts is enough to earn a little respect," Sai said calmly as he walked past a few of the villagers gossiping in the street about the young adult.

Sasuke often wondered why his teammates went so far to defend him, but as Kakashi bluntly put it, "Because they are your teammates, and teammates defend one another, and those that don't are not worthy of the title of ninja or friend."

He smirked at the past thoughts, hands in his pockets as he continued to walk down the street. Four years was a long time, and for the most part Sasuke was welcomed back into the village. All thanks to the four people in his life that defended him from the beginning and will until the end.

_This is a rhapsody full of the emotion I feel every day_

_For the people who have always supported me_

His walk took him to the park, his eyes watching children play for the last few minutes before the sun fully set and it was time to go home. The sound of laughter filled the air, and he remembered some of the laughs he had with his team when they were younger, and even when Sai became a permanent member to the team.

His team...his friends...his family. Once again he smirked as he walked through the park, his thoughts firmly focused on each teammate.

Naruto, the ramen-loving, future Hokage dobe and his eternal rival. In some ways, Sasuke had to admit, the blonde was stronger than him. However, in others Sasuke was always going to excel (although Naruto was coming close).

Sakura, the once weak and annoying girl of Team 7 but now was Konoha's strongest and sweetest kunoichi. Sasuke hope that one day she would become his wife, although currently girlfriend is just fine (that and he has yet to save up the money or the courage to buy her a ring).

Sai, the artist-nin he met when he was still with Orochimaru. With much help from Sakura and Naruto, Sai managed to gain back some of those forbidden things called emotions, and the once fake smile became a real one. Although at first Sasuke was mad at the replacement, he wouldn't have it any other way, as if not having the older male on the team made it empty.

And of course, there was Kakashi, one of Konoha's perverts (although gladly not as bad as the writer of his favorite books). Kakashi was the only other one that could really understand the Uchiha and trained him well, in both jutsus and in the use of his Sharigan. If Sasuke had to choose between Orochimaru or Kakashi for the best teacher, the silver-haired Jonin would win hands down.

They all cared about him, despite his cold attitude. He never really thanked them for it; he knew he should. Pride or not, he knows that he should truly thank them for everything.

_Let my appreciation reach you_

As he left the park, now on the way to the bridge where the team was supposed to meet up before heading out to dinner in celebration of another successful A-ranked mission. They've done this everytime they succeeded in completing a high-ranked mission, with each member taking alternating turns to pay (this time it was Sakura's). Where they were going, that was unsure, but Sasuke knew one thing: as long as he was with his team, he didn't care where they went or what he did.

He allowed himself to love his teammates, to let them in to his heart and keep them close. He appreciated that, he was thankful for that.

_Thank you for everything, thank you so much_

_No matter where you are, I'm grateful to you_

"Sasuke-kun!"

The sound of Sakura's voice calling his name broke him from his thoughts, and his onyx eyes fell upon the smiling woman waving her hand wildly in the air, the rest of the team resting on the bridge's rail with calm, patient smiles on their faces. He smiled, a true smile, as he ran towards them.

_'My team...my friends...my family...'_

_Thank you for everything, thank you so much_

* * *

I love Team 7 family/friendship fics, don't you? Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
